prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Wagnike2
Archived Talk: 1 2 3 4 5 Deafult sort Not a problem but it will make lists non-uniform if some people are sorted by last name while others are sorted by first. Canzman (talk) 13:48, October 20, 2014 (UTC) WWE's Championships images Hey, I've uploaded more pictures you can use for the WWE Roster template, this time the rest of the championships for WWE. All in png form too so they wont have a white background, though the IC may look a bit choppy. I couldn't delete the background out like the others so I had to use the eraser tool, and even then it's hard to erase a which background when the belt is also white. Anyway, just letting you know so you can add them. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 01:50, October 24, 2014 (UTC) RE: Results Hey, I'm not really sure what you mean about the whole infobox attendance bit. Could you explain it in more detail please? Sorry if I annoy you. Vaughanmoore (talk) 18:15, November 10, 2014 (UTC) WWE Event history Temp Hey there, I added some names to the (Template:WWE Event history) such as Finn Bálor and Hideo Itami. Hope you don't mind I added them to it because I wanted to add that template to their event history pages. Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 07:54, November 14, 2014 (UTC) HEY!! Prove that All Action Wrestling Australia is legitimate. I can tell you it's not. It's a backyard fed and your reversion was against the facts. All three of the legit feds in Perth (EPW, NHPW and SHPW) have tried time and time again to close AAW because they aren't trained properly and they just keep coming back for more and won't get the message. I think I'm entitled to put this until you or anyone else provides reliably sourced evidence that it's a legit fed with proper training. You had no right to ban me without finding out why I was reverting you. HKPH (talk) 10:55, November 19, 2014 (UTC) Rusev vs. sheamus On the 11/3/14 RAW Results Page, you claim that Rusev vs Sheamus, U.S. championship was a dark match. No it wasn't. Since it aired on the WWE Network, it WASN'T a dark match. It was a WWE Network Special. So there. Get your facts right. DrewieStewie 00:01, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Once again, I'm sorry. :) Hey. Even though i was unblocked yesterday, there was still a few hours left on the I.P. block, and i couldn't get in my apology, But now that that's taken care of, I'd like to say, I'm sorry of being..... well, a dick to you the other day. I just wasn't myself that day and it was just a bad day. It won't happen again. :) DrewieStewie 20:16, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Merch Hey man, please don't change T-Shirt to T-shirt on the merch pages. That's how WWE, ROH, even TNA say it. I realize that it's not technically correct, but it's too much work to go back and change it now when that time can be spent on other things. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 05:53, November 28, 2014 (UTC) *Hey I love the help on merch pages, I really do, but can you please try to make them consistent with the rest of the pages? There's hundreds of pages with the same basic formula, and it'd be nice if you could please follow it. Thanks. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 00:10, December 1, 2014 (UTC) *Okay seriously one could you please not ignore me? Two would you please either stop making merch pages or start doing them right? I have to go back and fix everyone of your pages. As I said to Dean, quality over quantity. I don't mean to be mean, but I care about the quality of this wiki and I'd really appreciate it if you could just simply make the pages like I have been for nearly a year. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 00:20, December 1, 2014 (UTC) *Do you just care about how many pages we have? If this wiki is going to be a good one, and can't have multiple pages that are of lower quality then the rest. I really don't mean to be disrespectful, but again I care about the quality of this place. I'm not angry others are working on merch, in fact I'd love the help! All I want is that they're of the same quality of the rest of them. Please understand where I'm coming from, okay? If you have any questions about the standards I hold for them then please just ask, again I'd love the help from both you and Dean, it's just the help isn't very helpful when I have to go back and fix the page. I respect the two of you, trust me, and I know I've gotten upset with you two, but I hope you'd respect me as well. It's not like I'm being rude for the sake of being rude. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 00:31, December 1, 2014 (UTC) *And I do apologize for being rude and telling you to stop making pages. I won't do that in the future. I just really care about quality, but it wasn't right of me to do that. I'm sorry. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 00:35, December 1, 2014 (UTC) *Hey, I really do apologize for going off like that, I feel pretty bad about it. If you want to make merch pages then go right ahead, I won't stop you. I know you and Dean do a lot not just here, but other wikis, and trust me I have nothing but respect for you both. I really do apologize and I realize how shitty of me it was to send you those messages, take care man. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 01:40, December 1, 2014 (UTC) TLC name change Hi, I seen recently that WWE changed the name of this TLC pay-per-view to be Tables, Ladders, Chairs & Stairs. Should we change the name of the TLC: Tables, Ladders, & Chairs 2014 page to reflect this change? Thanks. MPTrilogy27 (talk) 17:30, December 5, 2014 (UTC) No. The official name remains Tables, Ladders and Chairs. The addition was a colloqualism only when the Stairs match was added. TLPG (talk) 02:01, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Slammys Sure, but why wouldn't the results go on the episode's page? BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 01:54, December 9, 2014 (UTC) *Oh you mean the Slammy results? Yeah I can add those to that page but I've only been adding the match results to that page tonight. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 02:01, December 9, 2014 (UTC) *It's all good, I removed them from the Raw results page and added them to the Slammy's page. BleedTheFreak23 (talk) 02:08, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Nick! How are you?? Hope all is well! Coming to you today to tell you about the pro-wrestling app we are creating. Below is the general summary we are sending to admins- but if you have any specific questions or want to help curate it, let me know and I can give you some more details. Essentially- I'll start setting it up this week and then admins can edit or change anything from there. Thanks Nick :)! Asnow89 @''' (profile)•(talk) 18:19, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Blurb below: "With the release of our new Community Apps, we are preparing to test a new chat feature, and we have selected your community to be one of the first communities to receive this feature. This message is simply to notify you that chat will be going live on your Community App. There are a couple of things that you should be aware of concerning the feature. The first is that this chat feature is completely independent from the desktop chat feature available for the desktop experience. The second is that at this early stage of testing, we are not requiring users to sign in to chat using their Wikia usernames. That means that any user can choose any username they want. If you do receive any messages from users who have feedback or bugs to report about the chat feature, please refer them to or the ‘Send Feedback’ option in the Community App. If you personally have any questions or concerns about the Chat feature, please contact us through or the ‘Send Feedback’ option in the Community App." Asnow89 '''@ (profile)•(talk) 18:19, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Focus That's funny. A first I've heard that kind of request. Sure, I'll come back when I have something "worthy" to contribute. Didn't imagine my recent edits were so petty. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 19:36, December 10, 2014 (UTC)) Lucha Hi, I see you are 100% Lucha page, as I am from Argentina with permission shall begin to edit it so that it is armed. Pachuar (talk) 22:57, December 11, 2014 (UTC) PWX *Hey, Wagnike. Are all right with my page made for PWX events? That's just my first one. I'm in the process of making further ones. But I figured I'd check and see if this was going to be okay or just a time-waster on my part. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 19:12, December 24, 2014 (UTC)) *Ok. I'll make sure to remember to include that External links section in the coming PWX events. (The 7th Scribe (talk) 00:17, December 25, 2014 (UTC))